Video Games
by daisygirl101
Summary: "How about I'll be the left hand, and you'll be the right?" Teamwork at its best, Captain Swan style


I game too much. This oneshot is the result of that.

Anyone on Toontown: Rewritten today?

Once Upon a Time © ABC

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon when Hook walked into his girlfriend's apartment. He'd been busy at the docks all morning, speaking with the newly returned Prince Eric and Ariel and occasionally Mr. Smee.

He dropped his key on the counter and walked toward the noises he heard from the living room. Emma was on one couch, PS3 controller in hand, and Henry occupied the other couch, a PS3 controller also in his hand. Hook stared at the two with curiosity, looking between the moving picture box Emma had dubbed a 'TV' and the two on the couch. They both seemed very focused on something, communicating every now and then about slicing someone in half or picking up health. Hook plopped down on the couch next to Emma, still extremely confused. She smiled his way and hit the 'pause' button, making Henry groan in frustration.

"Hey. How's it going?" Emma asked. Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Fine love. What is it that you and Henry are doing?" Henry suddenly seemed very interested in his mother's boyfriend's question.

"We're playing video games," he said with a cheerful smile. That hadn't helped Hook's confusion at all.

"Playing what?"

"Video games," Emma repeated. "This controller controls the actions of my character on the TV. We have to kill the villains and rescue the good guys," Emma explained in the lamest terms possible.

"So it's magic?" Hook asked. Henry shook his head.

"No, not really. Here, I'll show you. This button makes my character jump," Henry said and demonstrated for Hook. He nodded slowly. "And this one fires my weapon," he explained, continuing to demonstrate all the controls for the pirate.

"So those villains, who's controlling them?" Hook asked, his confusion starting to clear.

"The game controls those," Emma said, knowing this was going to be a hard one to explain. Hook scrunched his nose.

"So it's possessed? Emma I don't know if I like you and Henry using this thing," he said, starting to be alarmed. Emma laughed lightly and placed a hand on his thigh.

"No, the game knows what to do," she said once again, knowing there was no real way to explain it. She turned back to Henry, who was ready and eager to continue. The two of them carried on through the level, battling their way through the villains and rescuing the townsfolk. Emma had snuggled into Hook's side, and he draped his hooked arm around her shoulders as she played on. The occasional question would come from Hook, about how she did this or how Henry knew to do that.

The routine became comfortable to them: come home from school or work, plop down on the couch, and play video games or sit and watch. Hook was content to watch his girlfriend so focused on something. Her will to win the game was amusing to him. He especially liked it when she and Henry battled against each other, for those were the fun matches to watch.

One day Hook came home to just Emma on the couch, busily playing away. He remembered that Henry was spending the weekend with Regina. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. She smiled in response, but didn't take her eyes off the TV.

"Love, what is so fascinating about these games?" She shrugged in reply.

"I'm not really sure. They're addicting," Emma explained. "Would you like to try?" Emma offered, pausing the game and turning to him. He bit his lip and sighed.

"Darling, it looks wonderfully fun, but if you haven't forgotten, I've got a hook and a hand," he replied, throwing his hand and hook in the air for confirmation. She hummed for a moment. She placed the controller onto the table and cozied up to him, one hand wound around his hook, the other entwined with his good hand.

"What if I was your left hand?" Emma suggested, planting a butterfly kiss on his jaw. She wasn't sure if he'd give in or not; he always was stubborn, especially when it came to that missing left hand.

"Wouldn't that be a bit of a challenge?" Hook asked, trying to find a reason to say no.

"I thought you loved a challenge," Emma questioned curiously. He sighed and kissed her head.

"Alright, if this is what the lady asks of me," he said and shifted under her. She smiled widely and picked up the controller off the table.

"Okay, so you're going to want to place your fingers here…and here…and here," she explained as she taught him how to hold the controller. The two of them were now curled up on the couch together, with Emma lying between his legs and her back up against his chest. His hand had a hold of the right side of the controller, and her left hand worked the left side of the controller. She called out to him commands, telling him which button to press when and how to move the joystick. Within an hour or two, the two of them were able to play the character together without any major problems or running into any walls or falling off any cliffs.

Within a week, Emma and Hook could play together without any words spoken between them. At the first sight of them, Henry was rather impressed. Henry had wanted a father to play the video games with for a long time back in New York, and he considered Killian a father. Things had been fun when Hook watched, but things were way better when Hook _played. _Their new routine fell into place with ease. Killian would sit on the couch with Emma between his legs, their feet stretched out onto the coffee table between them and the TV. His hooked arm would be wound around her waist, and her right hand would be playing with the curve of his hook. Her left hand would be on one half of the controller, his only hand on the other.

Emma had noticed Killian's addiction to the game increase rapidly, sometimes begging her to play with him. She, of course, always gave in to his puppy dog pleas. They worked extremely well together due to all their practice, and Emma played better with Killian than she had alone (although she'd never admit that out loud).

Eventually, Henry wanted a duel between Emma and Hook and himself. Killian accepted without second thoughts. Emma wasn't so sure about this; she and Killian worked well together, but she didn't know if they could beat Henry. The two of them trash talked each other all day, much to Emma's amusement. Once they were home, Henry was running to the TV with Killian close behind.

"You're going down, Killian."

"Lad, I'd watch it if I were you. I'd hate to see you so disappointed when you lose," Killian replied coolly.

"So what's the prize, boys?" Emma asked as she walked into the room and took her spot on the couch between her pirate's legs.

"If you win, I have to do the dishes for the week. But if I win, you two have to stop kissing in front of me for a whole week," Henry explained, sticking his tongue out at the two cozied up on the couch. Emma chuckled.

"C'mon, kid, we're not _that _bad," Emma said as Killian kissed her cheek. Henry stuck his tongue out again.

"You two are gross. I'm happy for you, but gross," Henry said as his eyes turned back to the screen. Killian chuckled.

"Good. Stay that way lad. Women are gross. Don't get involved; they'll torture you," Killian explained as Emma turned around in mock offense.

"Hey!"

"I love you, lass," Killian said with a smile. She shook her head with narrowed eyes.

"Alright kid, let's do this." Soon, the three of them were locked into combat, battling away for their respective prizes. After a grueling three rounds, the victor had been decided, and Emma and Killian had celebrated with a victorious kiss, much to Henry's disgust. Of course he was happy that his mom was happy, and he _adored _Killian, but he hadn't quite gotten used to their PDA.

"Alright, alright, I get the point," Henry said with a small chuckle when his mother and her pirate boyfriend were still stealing kisses. "This doesn't change the sailing lessons you owe me, right Killian?" Emma whirled around, wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Of course not, lad," Killian replied with a smile, completely ignoring his girlfriend's concerned look. Henry nodded with a smile before heading to the kitchen to deal with his lost bet.

"Sailing? I thought we agreed you _weren't _going to turn him into a pirate!" Emma exclaimed. Killian chuckled and squeezed her middle tighter.

"Darling, not every sailor becomes a pirate," he explained.

"Yeah, but knowing you, Henry will be plundering the seas before I can blink," Emma mumbled. Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"'Plundering' Swan? Really?" She chuckled lightheartedly.

"You heard me. And well played with that tournament we just won," Emma said as she closed her eyes and leaned into her captain. Killian chuckled lowly and nibbled at her ear.

"I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team."

* * *

Yep, okay, there it is.

Anyone else going back to school tomorrow? My heart is breaking right now :(


End file.
